


The Gift of Winter

by ahunmaster



Series: Viking AU [19]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gift Giving, Het, Human, Kittens, Light Angst, Past Violence, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed is worried Thornstriker is lonely, but Eclipse has a solution to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift of Winter

Heaving out another hot breath, Bloodshed adjusted the dead elk on his back as he slowly made his way over the mountain.  The winter season was coming and he was finishing getting enough food for the winter.  Of course, he had enough for himself, but he had managed to bag this one as he was checking his rabbit traps.  
  
This one he would give to Megatron, the leader of his Viking clan.  Megatron could use it to help keep the truce between him and the other Viking clans they had joined with.  After that attack by Nemesis Prime's clan, his and Optimus Prime and Rodimus's clans had made a truce to ensure each clan's survival through the winter.  They would take back their stolen land from the bastard once winter had passed.  
  
While Megatron had ensured his warriors and their families had supplied themselves well for the coming winter, there were still many in the other camps, particularly Rodimus's young clan, who had suffered losses in the attack.  And losses in supplies, meaning their clan would not survive without the other two clan's help.  
  
Which was why he and his fellow warriors were still hunting well into the dying nights of fall.  It was reasonable to say that as long as there were with no other extenuating circumstances, all three clans would survive the winter.  But they also needed to prepare to strike back once winter passed.  Nemesis Prime wouldn't wait and from what they heard, the mad Viking leader was not one to prepare that far ahead in advance.  
  
But that wasn't what was bothering Bloodshed at the moment.  It was on his mind, but he was more focused on a much more personal issue. One that he saw as even more important, if only because it involved the single most important person in his existence.   
  
Over the mountain and heading back into the camp of the three unified Viking camps, the young Viking slowly made his way to the makeshift hut that was his leader's.  Megatron was only making camp here until the newer huts were finished being built.  They were working hard to make sure there were enough for everyone, but at the rate the nights were getting longer, it would most likely result in a couple of families having to share a roof.  
  
But Bloodshed knew Megatron was pushing the workers hard to finish before winter finally came.  Sharing wasn't that bad, but it risked people possibly dying from disease and other factors that came from overcrowding.  And there was also the fact that with three rival clans having to live side by side for the winter, boarding them together would result in some... unneeded clashes.  
  
Nodding to the guards outside the hut, Bloodshed entered with his kills.  "Megatron."  
  
Said man looked up from some maps laid out in front of him.  Bloodshed also noticed several other people in the hut with him, including his own father.  "Bloodshed, what business do you have here?"  
  
"I managed to snag this while collecting my traps," he moved to lay the carcass on an empty table by the side.  He moved back as Megatron and his father came over to inspect it.  
  
"Hmm, that's a big one.  You didn't have too much trouble taking it down, did you Bloodshed?"  His father smiled as he came over to clamp a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"No, Bombrush, it wasn't.  I had stumbled upon it and I took the chance to snag it."  Bloodshed didn't care for his father's praise.  He had moved out into his own hut some time before Nemesis attacked, but he had been forced to deal with his father more often ever since that horrible day the mad Viking leader caught them by surprise.  
  
"Indeed you did.  A good clean kill," Megatron interrupted the father and son as he inspected the kill, "Right to the heart.  Dead before it hit the ground?"  
  
"Yes, Megatron.  My arrow did not miss."  
  
"Indeed.  You are Pixela's son."  Megatron did not say much else of the late mother of their clan's best hunter and fighter.  As the son of the best huntress and his best fighter, Bloodshed was the culmination of years of training and preparation to be one of Megatron's finest warriors.  And he would need the boy and his father in order to reclaim their lands the coming spring.  
  
Bombrush gave his son another pat on the shoulder before he moved to look over the kill more closely, "This is a big one.  More fur coats, some medicines and supplies for Knock Out, and we'll have enough to feed another family for the winter."  
  
"True, but Rodimus had mentioned that one of his injured warriors has discovered his wife to be pregnant."  
  
"Well, that doesn't seem like it'll be too much of a problem-"  
  
"Optimus's medicine woman believes there to be more than one child in the womb.  Knock Out confirmed it as well."  
  
"You're kidding me?"  
  
"I didn't believe him either at first, especially when he told me whose wife it was."  
  
"Whose?"  
  
"The deserter's."  
  
Bombrush and Bloodshed looked stunned.  The deserter, or Cyclonus as was his real name, had once been a part of Nemesis Prime's clan.  But he had deserted them after the Viking and his clan had started to go rogue and attack other clans with no reason.  It was also why Rodimus's clan had suffered the most out of the three clans for they were the ones that had offered him amnesty.  And he had also brought with him a slave from Nemesis's clan that he had married just recently.  
  
"He's already knocked her up?"  
  
"Rumor has it that he took the slave as a lover before he deserted Nemesis."  
  
"And she's carrying more than one?  Primus, she's a tiny little thing-"  
  
Bloodshed turned away from the two men as he looked around the hut.  It was where Megatron was directing and leading operations until his own hut was completed and he could do so from there.  The big table in the middle held paper and maps; Megatron was probably still planning the attack for next spring around the winter preparations.  
  
He also recognized the people that were there.  Soundwave and Shockwave were two of Megatron's best fighters and advisors.  Soundwave, despite being a woman, could do significant damage to a strong Viking if given her weapon of choice.  Shockwave wasn't as powerful as her, but his ability to outthink and outsmart opponents made him a deadly warrior as well despite a missing eye.  They looked to be discussing something on the table.  
  
With them, or rather trying to listen in on them, was Starscream.  He was a young Viking whose small band of Vikings were absorbed into Megatron's clan a long time ago.  The man was a decent leader, but he didn't have the means to keep a clan of Vikings alive let alone his own band consisting of surviving family members.  Seeing as how the rest of their clan had backstabbed and betrayed each other into nearly wiping themselves out to try and earn the title of clan leader, one always had to be careful with Starscream.  Despite knowing the dangers and risk to everyone if something happened to Megatron, the young Viking still had authoritative trouble with Megatron, often challenging his choices and all.  One could almost feel sorry for the man as it was what he had been taught to do his whole life only for it to fail miserably.  
  
Bloodshed didn't care for the man.  The fool had nearly cost them more lives trying to be a great leader when Nemesis's forces had caught them off guard while Megatron had been out hunting.  It was only because their leader had come back in time that they hadn't lost more.  
  
Lastly and to Bloodshed's surprise, Megatron's wife was also there.  It seemed odd considering that non-fighters were usually not involved in war strategy and such things often.  And it was a shock considering what the attack had done to Eclipse.  
  
Swallowing back a breath he didn't realize he had been holding, he slowly approached the woman as she looked over the maps on the paper.  "Eclipse."  
  
The woman turned to him in surprise.  She must have been lost in her thought.  She had been like ever since the attack.  "Oh, Bloodshed.  It's good to see you."  
  
He bowed his head in respect.  "It's good to see you're doing alright."  
  
Eclipse bit her lip, but nodded in return.  She had been tired of people saying that to her ever since the attack, but she knew that everyone had only been worried about her.  Especially since what Nemesis Prime had done to her.  What he had taken from her and Megatron.  "How is Thornstriker doing?"  
  
Bloodshed returned the shock before he looked away.  "She's... doing better.  She's still mourning her grandparents."  
  
The woman sighed, "I see.  Does she... still blame you for what happened?"  
  
"No, that's only Airstream.  Thornstriker knew I had done what I had done to save her at her grandparent's request."  
  
Eclipse nodded as she watched the man slump.  She knew the young warrior and his friends had tried to save the girl and her ailing grandparents when Nemesis Prime had attacked Optimus Prime's clan despite Megatron saying they couldn't risk more dead warriors.  But with Optimus Prime retreating, Nemesis's men giving chase and he being the only one there, Bloodshed could not carry the injured woman and her elderly grandparents.  Eclipse recalled Nebula saying she had seen Bloodshed from afar carrying the screaming woman away from her grandparents as enemy Vikings closed in on them.  
  
"How is her brother doing?"  
  
"Still blames me for abandoning them, as you know.  And steadfast believes I was stalking his sister and only convinced her to marry me because I had rescued her and all.  Otherwise, he's recovering and his wife is doing well."  
  
Eclipse nodded, but she was unable to ask anything else as she saw her husband from behind the young warrior, "Megatron?"  
  
"Bloodshed," the Viking Leader addressed the warrior who turned back to him, "I need to meet with Optimus Prime and Rodimus to discuss some important matters.  I would ask Bombrush, but he is taking your kill to get it cleaned."  
  
"What do you require of me, Megatron?"  
  
"Will you escort Eclipse back to my hut?  I would, but these matters are urgent and I do not want her to stay here while I meet with the others."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Megatron nodded as he moved over to his wife. Bloodshed stepped back a bit to give the two space, watching as Eclipse stood up as Megatron moved in front of her.  
  
"When will you be back?" she asked.  
  
"Late. And don't try waiting up for me."  
  
She gave a small sigh, but nodded, wrapping her arms around him to hug him. He gently patted her head before pushing her back to kiss her. By this point, Bloodshed had looked away, feeling slightly uncomfortable seeing his leader be... affectionate. It just wasn't something he was used to seeing and it was just awkward for him.  
  
But when he looked back, Eclipse had moved next to him and nodded to him, telling him that she was ready to leave. Giving a quick nod to Megatron, he gestured Eclipse to walk in front of him as he followed her out of the little makeshift hut.   
  
They were navigating through the throngs of warriors, women, and supplies when she finally spoke.  "Is it true?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You and Thornstriker knew each other before you saved her?"  
  
She watched as he looked away again.  She had hoped she had phrased her question to not sound as... demeaning, but considering the subject... Primus, Bloodshed would have been considered a traitor were it not for the extenuating circumstances.  Even if it was only to woo a woman from another clan, her husband could have had the boy punished.  Megatron did not take well to traitors and she was certain that even in a case like this with his best friend's son, his best fighter and hunter, and one of his most loyal men, the leader would not have gone easy on Bloodshed.  
  
"We... met as kids back when our clans were not as hostile with each other," he finally answered to her surprise, "After tensions rose between our clans, I didn't see her until a few years ago.  I was hunting and she had been out gathering."  
  
Eclipse turned to look back only to find he was next to her, gently escorting her while still talking softly so no one overheard, "We recognized each other and we... just reconnected.  We met up a few times to catch up... If you want to ask, I didn't tell Thornstriker anything vital about our clan-"  
  
"I didn't think you did.  You're not like that."  
  
"Some still say I do."  
  
"And they are cowards and fools.  Did they think Thornstriker a seductress or something sinister?"  
  
Bloodshed couldn't hold back a chuckle.  Of all the rumors going around, that was the dumbest he had heard.  Of all people to tell secrets to, why would he tell them to a young woman with no standing in Optimus's clan?  Even though her brother was one of the man's warriors, she wasn't someone they would just blindly believe.  And a seductress?  Primus, she was nothing like that... she was everything opposite of that and it was why he had fallen in love with her in the first place.  
  
"Still, she must have something to have catch your eye."  
  
Bloodshed had to hold back the red coming into his cheeks as he saw the leader's wife looking at him suggestively.  "She... was just herself, that's all."  
  
"And it was still enough to steal your heart."  
  
Yes, she was true on that.  "She was someone I could talk to and... I just felt comfortable being myself around her.  I... It just happened..."  
  
"And the rest we know.  You went to save her and now you are husband and wife."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Eclipse spotted her and Megatron's hut, "She's not... lonely, is she?  With her brother still in Optimus's group and all?"  
  
Bloodshed bit his lip.  That was the other thing that had been bothering him all day.  That nagging thought that had been on his mind while he was coming back with the elk.  
  
"Bloodshed?"  
  
"She... She doesn't tell me, but I think she may be."  
  
"You think?" Eclipse turned to stop him in his path just before they went into the hut, "You don't know?"  
  
"I..." he looked away for a moment again before turning back, "I can't ask her... and considering she's moved in with me and doesn't know anyone other than me and my friends a bit, I think she may be lonely.  Airstream is unable to move yet and... it's still difficult for our clans to mingle together, so she can't take someone with her to see her brother... and he doesn't want to see me..."  
  
Eclipse watched his saddened face.  It was true; despite the truce, the tensions were still high between their clans, especially with Megatron not sending help when Optimus Prime and Rodimus's clans were attacked (to be fair, they were still recovering from their own attack and didn't know Nemesis Prime would be going after everyone else) and previous tensions.  And with Thornstriker and Bloodshed, it was like throwing a fox into a pile of rabid dogs; just as there had been rumors from their side of Thornstriker, Optimus Prime's camp was no short on the rumors surrounding Bloodshed.  It wouldn't be surprising if they were still hoping to take back Thornstriker from Bloodshed's 'manipulative' hold.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright.  It wasn't as if I wasn't expecting it.  I... just wish I could do something to make Thornstriker feel less lonely."  
  
Eclipse thought for a moment.  She wished she could do something to help.  She wished she could go see the young bride to try and befriend the lonely girl, but Megatron would probably be against it, still not trusting of the girl for nearly 'luring away' one of his best warriors.  If only she could... Then she paused. Wait. Her cat, Astra... She had just given birth about a little over a month ago. And Megatron had been complaining about having so many animals and wanted her to get rid of them. Maybe... Perhaps she could...  
  
She looked up at him with a smile. "I think I know how you can."   
  
Bloodshed blinked in confusion only to become more confused as the woman led him inside the hut.  He was surprised at the sounds of meowing, especially at how loud it was.  He was lead to a small area in the far back of the hut, where Eclipse's cat was lying in a soft bed with seven small kittens surrounding her, biting and crawling all over each other. Eclipse kneeled down in front of them as Bloodshed just stood there, completely confused.  
  
"Astra here gave birth seven weeks ago," she said, petting the oldest cat's head. "And Megatron's been telling me get rid of her babies... I gave one to Nebula's friend Daybreak a couple of days ago."  
  
"... I see."   
  
"Why don't you give Thornstriker one?"  
  
Bloodshed nearly jumped back in surprise.  "W-What?"  
  
"I have seven kittens. And they all need homes. Why not give one to Thornstriker?"  
  
"I don't under-"  
  
"You said she was lonely, right?"  
  
He slowly nodded.  
  
"Maybe if you give her a kitten, she won't be so lonely," she explained, still stroking her cat's head. "I know it's not the same as human contact, but having a pet can make you feel less lonely. I know when Megatron first gave me Astra here, it helped me a lot get through some of the lonely parts of the week because I felt like I had someone with me."   
  
Bloodshed wanted to say something, but it was hard for him to get any words out.  It sounded like a nice idea, but would giving Thornstriker more responsibilities in this chaotic time be reasonable?  Would she be happy taking care of another being after losing her own grandparents?  
  
Slowly, he kneeled down next to Eclipse to look at the kittens.  They looked like they could survive on their own for he saw one eating a piece of meat from the bowl of food in the corner.  Several were playing and crawling all over each other.  A few were sleeping next to their mother.  
  
But then there was one kitten that caught his eye.  He would have almost not seen it were it not for its white fur and blue eyes.  It was much smaller than the others and it was curled up in the corner, shaking and staring up at him with scared eyes.  
  
He titled his head a bit. He didn't know why, but... the little cat reminded him of Thornstriker. So small and helpless looking... Big bright blue eyes, so innocent and sweet. Before he realized it, he had stretched out a hand to the small kitten, who hid its face into its fur.  
  
"Oh, her?" Eclipse said, looking to the much bigger man. "She's a shy little thing. The runt of the litter. But she's a tough one though, survive for seven weeks and being incredibly healthy. But she's scared of people and never socializes much."   
  
Bloodshed looked over the small thing as it started to turn its back on his hand.  Another kitten had come up to paw at the new thing in their bed, but then it moved on back to one of its siblings.  The Viking continued to hold out his hand to the runt as it shivered into the corner.  
  
What was he doing? He was probably scaring the life out of the poor thing.  He wasn't exactly charming or anything like his father who could seduce any woman or man into his bed.  Even someone as cold as Soundwave, which to the man's chagrin, no one had thought that possible.  And he wasn't a people person either, so he didn't exactly have the most desirable of personalities either.  
  
Other than the kitten who had curiously paused at his hand at first, the rest seemed to be avoiding him or staying away from his hand.  Great, now he was frightening little kittens with his face.  It was bad enough that everyone else said he had a scary face and all, but this was getting ridiculous and-  
  
Bloodshed nearly pulled his hand back when he felt something wet touch the edge of his fingertip.  He looked back down to see the little white kitten having turned back around to gently bump his hand with her nose.  He was expecting her to curl back up when he heard (and nearly didn't notice) a soft mewl as she rubbed her head against his fingertip.  
  
He turned to Eclipse, not sure what to do.  She seemed a bit surprised as well, but quickly smiled as she looked up at his confused face, "Try rubbing under her chin.  She likes that."  
  
Feeling very afraid of his own strength, he slowly moved his hand to dip a single fingertip under the little kitten's chin.  He gently brought the finger up against the soft fur on the vulnerable neck of the runt.  
  
The kitten threw its head back, making Bloodshed fear he had hurt the small thing.  But to his surprise, she moved her head back down to rub her chin on the finger that was huge compared to her, a soft purr rumbling against the Viking's finger as she continued her motions.  
  
"Aww... I think she likes you," he turned back to Eclipse fawning over the sight, "She wouldn't even purr with me.  I've only ever heard her purr when her mother is cleaning her."  
  
Bloodshed didn't know what to do next.  He was still just rubbing the kitten with his finger, which had now moved to her back as she curled around his hand to make his stroke back there.  
  
"I think you should take that one,"  
  
"Huh?  What-?  I-?"  
  
"She likes you.  And I'm sure it'll be just perfect for Thornstriker.  She'll love her."  
  
"Are you... sure?"  
  
"I'd bet gold on it.  Besides, she already likes you.  That's a good start."  
  
He wasn't sure.  He didn't know anything about taking care of a kitten.  And he didn't want to hurt it by accident or anything like that.  But as he watched the kitten rub her head against his fingers, he thought about Thornstriker.  
  
He thought of her sitting in their little hut, alone and in the middle of someplace foreign to her.  Waiting next to the fire for him to come home.  Knowing that as much as he wanted to be home with her and make sure she was okay, she knew he had to go out.  Had to hunt for the survival of all the clans.  Had to help build to ensure they survive the winter.  Had to scout and fight for their lives against the Mad Viking and his clan.  And all she could do is wait in their little hut for him to come home.  Because he brought her here where she knew no one else.  Away from her only living family.  Away from her friends.  Because he loved her and he had asked her to be his wife.  Because he never wanted to lose her again.  
  
Biting his lip, Bloodshed gently moved to pick up the little kitten.  The runt nearly jumped out of his hands, but once he had situated her to be in a more comfortable position, she quickly stopped shuffling to curl into the warm hands.  She was so tiny compared to him...  It was painstakingly similar to how Thornstriker was to him.  
  
Bringing the thing close to his chest, Bloodshed slowly stood up and situated the kitten into one hand as he bowed to leader's wife.  "Thank you... I bid you a good night."  
  
"It was nothing.  I wish you and your new wife a fortunate and happy future," she led him back to the door and gave a small wave as he left the hut to return to his own.  
  
It was a good distance from the leader's hut to his own.  It made sense; a young Viking leaving his father's house had to start at the edge of the village.  He couldn't just be protected by his family's home for the rest of his life.  He had to earn his way back into the safety of the village's inner areas through his conquests and service to Megatron.  Though it had been a bit derailed by Nemesis Prime taking their village and the fact that he married someone from a rival clan, especially one from Optimus Prime's clan.  It would be a while before he earned back the trust of his fellow warriors other than his friends Novabomb and Nebula.  
  
Bloodshed finally reached the edge of the village, seeing his little hut off to the side. Biting his bottom lip, he walked over to the small window to peer inside. Sure enough, his little wife was sitting there in the living room, a thick red blanket wrapped tightly around her. She seemed to be aimlessly staring at the small fire in the little fireplace, completely oblivious to everything else.  
  
He swallowed, looking down at the small kitten.  It didn't look up at him as it curled up further into his hands to get away from the coldness of night coming.  Primus, he hoped this would make her feel better.  He had tried everything else he could think of to make her happy, but it either didn't work or wasn't practical in reality.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Bloodshed slowly walked over to the door and knocked, not wanting to startle his wife when he opened the door to let himself in.  
  
Thornstriker looked a bit startled, but her face turned bright at the sight of her husband.  "Bloodshed!  You're back!"  
  
Her happy face brought both a smile and twisted the knife further into his heart.  While it was a wonderful sight to see the woman he loved run to give him a hug from a long day, he knew why she was like this.  It wasn't as bad after her grandparents died and she had her time to mourn, but there had been one day a few weeks ago where he and a few other warriors had to do some scouting on Nemesis Prime and his clan.  A few of them lost their lives and the rest of them had to survive a brutally cold night with a few more losses just to get back.  Primus Thornstriker had nearly collapsed in tears at the sight of him still alive, but hurt.  
  
He swore he would never make her cry like that ever again...  
  
"Yes, I'm back," he kneeled down to let her hug him around his neck.  
  
"Did you catch anything good?"  
  
"I did.  A few rabbits and a big buck."  
  
"A buck?"  She leaned back in shock, "Really?  I thought the elk didn't come around these parts?"  
  
He chuckled at her childish reaction, "I had gone a pretty far distance out for my traps.  I must have either found one that strayed far from their territory or the population is herding this way."  
  
"Oh... I see," Bloodshed quickly realized what he had just said and shut his mouth as he saw her solemn look.  Right, Nemesis Prime and his clan were doing a lot to the area that even the forest life was acting differently than usual with the Mad Viking's destructive ways and all.  Crap, he should have worded that better.  
  
"Well, at least we'll have plenty to eat during the winter if the elk start coming our way."  
  
He blinked at her attempt to dissuade the tension, "Y-Yes… that would really help us out."  
  
Thornstriker just nodded, not sure what to say next.  Unsure of what to do, she hesitantly leaned back in to kiss Bloodshed on the cheek.  
  
He didn't say anything as he allowed her to hug him again.  After the attack by Nemesis Prime, he had confessed to Thornstriker and had asked her be with him.  It seemed inappropriate looking back on it now, but after nearly losing her, he had been too distraught to risk losing her again.  An emotional state and an imminent future of full on battle the coming year was what lead to this marriage.  A marriage Bloodshed wanted, but was starting to regret in a way.  He had no idea if Thornstriker even returned the feelings he had for her.  They were friends, but they had never been lovers even after they had become husband and wife.  
  
After a few more moments of them hugging (more like Thornstriker hugging him as he tried to make sure the kitten wasn't hurt between their chests), she finally let go as he moved to sit down properly by the fire with her.  He was still holding the kitten and she had yet to notice it, making it even more awkward for him as he struggled to figure out how to give it to her.  
  
"W-Were you alright today?"  
  
"Hmm?" she looked to him confused.  
  
"Y-You... were alright by yourself today?"  Fuck.  That came off wrong as well...  
  
"I-I was okay.  I started preparing dinner... some rabbit stew.  It's still cooking..." she motioned to the pot cooking above the fire.  
  
He thought about directing the talk to another topic, but he knew he had to address it.  After all, this was why he had gotten the kitten in the first place.  She was lonely stuck in this hut for most of the day without him there to keep her company.  It was his fault she was in that predicament and he couldn't just get out of it by dancing around the issue.  He had to face it and show her how much he cared for her.  If she didn't hate the gift...  
  
"I... I'm sorry for leaving earlier than usual today."  
  
"Bloodshed," she scooted over to rub her arm, "Please don't apologize for that every time."  
  
"But I-"  
  
"Bloodshed, I-" she paused as she bit her lip, "I can't... I don't want to be a burden to you.  I know you want to keep me company here so I won't be lonely.  Even though none of my friends are here and I can't go back home."  
  
Thornstriker wasn't naive.  She knew the stigma that had come onto them for being friends.  For becoming husband and wife.  Even though she knew it would be a while before she would be fully accepted back by her comrades in Optimus's clan, she knew it was even worse for Bloodshed.  Megatron did not like traitors and even if her friend hadn't told her anything, she knew Megatron had to have lost some trust with Bloodshed for his relationship with her.  She wondered how much standing he had lost in his clan for bringing her in and marrying her rather than denouncing her.  
  
Bloodshed took a deep breath before he turned to her, reaching up to grab her hand to bring it off his shoulder.  "I know you don't want me to.  But I still can't stand it even when I have to leave to hunt or do other things.  I hate it that I can't always be here with you.  Leaving you here alone in a place that's scary and unfamiliar."  
  
"Bloodshed..." she reached up to stroke his face as he looked down defeated.  
  
"But-" Hesitantly, he looked down at the little thing still in his hand, now asleep, before he looked up at his wife, "I can at least give you something to ease the loneliness when I have to go."  
  
Thornstriker was about to ask when she was stopped by his hand coming up to hold up something to her.  Something white and furry and small... She leaned in to see what it was when two little ears flicked up.  
  
She watched in awe as a tiny head slinked up, a teeny mouth opening up to reveal tiny teeth as it yawned.  Small blue eyes opened up to stare back into her blue ones as they both looked at each other.  A few tense seconds passed between them before the kitten meowed again and reached up with a paw to swat at Thornstriker's face.  
  
Bloodshed nearly dropped the thing as it made another attempt to grab Thornstriker's face, but the woman reached up to pick the little thing up as it meowed and snuggled into her hands.  Bloodshed tried to find his voice to apologize, afraid that he had messed up.  
  
Thornstriker beat him to the punch, "Aww~ you sweet little thing.  Where did you come from?" The little kitten gave a soft meow, which made her giggle.  "Oh~ You're so adorable!"  
  
"T-Thornstriker?"  
  
"Oh Bloodshed, I love it.  I-" She quickly adjusted the kitten to look at its stomach, "I love her!  She's so cute.  Where did you find her?"  
  
"I... Megatron's wife..." he hesitated mentioning his leader's name, but was glad Thornstriker didn't seem to care about that, "Her cat had some kittens that she needs to give away and I saw this one.  I... thought you might like her as company when I'm gone during the day."  
  
Thornstriker looked back at the little kitten as it meowed for more rubbing.  She stroked its head as she looked back at Bloodshed.  
  
"You... got her for me?"  
  
Bloodshed was still nervous even though she had said she loved the gift.  What if she was upset about him getting it for her to have more responsibilities?  What if she didn't want a weak, tiny runt of a kitten and instead a dog?  A strong one that could protect her when she had to go get water or food?  What if she was upset for him assuming she would want the extra burden?  The extra life she had to care for?  Or worse, something to replace her grandparents with?  To try and ease the loss of the ones who raised her as a child with something as pathetic as this little runt?  How could he-?  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He almost didn't hear it.  "W-What... did you-?"  
  
"Thank... you."  
  
He watched as she approached him, holding the little kitten closer as it snuggled into her hands to rest again.  Thornstriker stopped in front of him as he towered over her.  
  
"I... I always felt bad... making you worry about me... being here alone.  By myself.  You want to stay, but you can't.  You have to go... help protect everyone else."  
  
Bloodshed nearly had a heart attack when she slowly went down on her knees with her head down into her chest.  He dropped to his own knees, horror in his eyes as he worried he may have upset her when she spoke again.  
  
"And while I sit here doing nothing... you worry about me.  You think of me... that you would get me something as precious as this for me... so that I won't be lonely.  That'd you'd think of me even when its you who's risking your own life.."  
  
He was about to ask if she was alright when she looked back up at him, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Thorn-"  
  
"I... I can never thank you... I don't know what I could... do to repay you... I love her... I can't thank you enough for her," the tears flowed even harder as he reached out to hold her face gently, "It means so much... and that you care so much for me... when I... I..."  
  
Unable to see her cry any more, Bloodshed pulled her into a hug.  He rested his forehead against hers as he rubbed her cheeks.  "I... I'm satisfied... satisfied that you like it.  I thought you might hate her.  I thought-"  
  
His words were lost as they both held each other tightly.  For them, this was a simple matter that mattered little to their lives.  Compared to the food problem, the risk of attack, the coming winter, and the thought of imminent death coming the following day at any time, this matter was nothing compared to those.  
  
But it was a reminder of their struggle.  The struggles they made every day.  To survive, to eat, to be accepted, to be loved, to be able to have moments of peace like this.  Moments where they could ignore the harsh world out there and focus on the simple things in life.  
  
Which as of now was a very exhausted and hungry kitten that began to mewl loudly at its new masters.  
  
They broke apart to look at the little thing cry.  "Oh dear, she must be hungry."  
  
Bloodshed let his wife go as the other quickly moved the kitten to the cooking pot of food.  "But this is too cooked.  Maybe I have some left over scraps I could give her... or is that too much for her?"  
  
"Here," he stood up and pulled out a bit of skinned and gutted rabbit from his hunt from the little bag he kept them in, "We should give her something small so she won't choke."  
  
Thornstriker gently cooed the mewling kitten as Bloodshed took out a small knife to cut the piece he had into a smaller portion.  Once he had a decent sized piece, he held it out to the little kitten as it turned towards him.  A tense second passed before it grabbed the rabbit away from his hand, chewing at it as it purred in happiness.  
  
"Well, at least someone's happy."  
  
Thornstriker laughed before she realized something, "Does she have a name?"  
  
"She-?" Bloodshed thought for a moment before he realized he had never asked about a name from Eclipse.  "I... don't think so.  Eclipse never mentioned one."  
  
"What do you want to call her?"  
  
"Aa... well... it's your gift.  Why don't you pick a name for her?"  
  
His wife looked down at the kitten and thought hard.  A beautiful white kitten, small and shy, yet loveable and adorable.  What could she...!  
  
"Eira?"  
  
He blinked.  "Eira?"  
  
"Eira.  Because she's white like snow.  What do you think?"  
  
"It... sounds good."  
  
"Okay," she looked down at the little kitten eating, "Eira.  You'll be Eira."  
  
The runt looked up before meowing, apparently approving the name before it went back to chewing on the rabbit.  
  
"She likes it."  
  
Bloodshed smiled.  Seeing Thornstriker so lively after so long of her being all closed off and depressed.  It was more than he could have ever hoped for.  So much that he almost forgot about the dinner she was cooking until she noticed the rabbit was nearly disintegrating into the soup.  
  
And as they sat down for dinner, they were joined by one more member who contently nibbled at raw rabbit meat all through dinner.  It was as if she was supposed to have be there all along.


End file.
